Zombies for Breakfast Wiki
'Welcome to the Zombies for Breakfast Wiki' You have reached the wiki page for the Zombie Pandemic clan Zombies for Breakfast. Continue and read on brave adventurers to find out more facts about this Zombie Pandemic clan. Be dazzled and be amazed at the rich history and compelling stories of survival and adventure brought to you by the members of this wonderful clan. 'What is Zombies for Breakfast?' Zombies for Breakfast is a group of disgruntled hungry human survivors of a zombie apocalypse. After having their breakfast disturbed by the zombie pandemic occurring, a group of very unhappy survivors took up arms and decided to take their ire out on the undead that caused them to miss the most important meal of the day. A meal that usually consists of... YES! BACON! With founding members Aspen Rose and Ding Ah Ling meeting by chance and sharing their grievances on missing out on breakfast (and bacon), these two steadfast and hungry survivors decided to make the perpetrators of this heinous offense suffer, thus Zombies for Breakfast was born. 'Clan Motto' "You have taken us from breakfast thus feel our hunger for VENGEANCE!" 'Current Clan Rank' 64 'Clan Members and Bio' 'Active:' Aspen Rose (Co-founder/Co-leader): ''' What's more crankier than a woman on PMS? Make her miss breakfast! And that is what happened to this woman just as she was about to bite down on the most perfectly cooked bacon, a zombie busts through her door and her bacon falls to the floor. Thus, the bacon deprived babe began to extract her revenge on the undead decapitating her first zombie with a spoon. After that her bloodlust took her all over the city leaving a trail of undead violated with only spoon and is now known as "The Silver Spoon Massacre". Now one of the co-founder and leader of Zombies for Breakfast, she leads the clan ruthlessly against the horde of undead that threatens the breakfast of decent folks everywhere. '''Ding Ah Ling (Co-founder/Co-leader): Looking forward to a bacon pancake breakfast, Ding Ah Ling opens the refrigerator to find out that a travesty has occured. That's right, he has run out of bacon! So putting on his coat, Ding Ah Ling heads to the local meat shop but just then a zombie stumbles onto the street forcing a truck driver to swerve his gas tanker... RIGHT INTO THE MEAT SHOP! Thus Ding Ah Ling watched in horror as the most precious cut of meat burst into flames and get reduced to nothing but a black charred piece of charcoal. Seeing nothing but red, Ding Ah Ling charges with nothing but his bare hands and struck at the zombie who was at fault pummeling the undead creature until he broke through the skull and smashed into the brain. This was when he noticed a hand on his shoulders, the hand belonged to none other than Aspen Rose, and thus began a partnership that will blossom soon into the clan aptly named Zombies for Breakfast. Ann I. Hilate: '''What's worse than a PMSing homicidal maniac? A PMSing homicidal maniac that MISSED BREAKFAST! So anyone in Ann's path should beware, whether they be human or zombie, this chick will cut you down indiscriminately. '''Bladey: '''Once the personal barber of the Great Leader, he was exiled to the Sino border for that ridiculous haircut that went viral on the internet. Tortured and starved to near-death, he escape, stowed on a vessel that arrived in this city just when the pandemic broke. Bacon is something new to him, he loves rotten food and fishes and in between killing zeds and looting, he often stop by Winchester Bar for some English tutorials. '''Fifi Karaaaaaang!: When the zombie attack happened, Fifi was all alone in her house having breakfast. The zombies broke in and she was chased down into a dead end alley by the horde of shambling undead. With no choice but to fight back, Fifi grabbed the only thing she can use as a weapon, a metal garbage can lid. With a lid on each hand she battled her way out of the alley smashing heads until they break open while making a "KARAAAAAANG!" sound. Thus she became known as Fifi Karaaaaaang! Flasher: '''Every good clan needs a good sniper, and Flasher is not only good but the best of the best. His skills sharpened by the Navy Seals, Flasher got his nickname because with each flash of the gun muzzle it is certain that a zombie goes down permanently. His hate for zombie stems from the fact that zombies invaded and destroyed the diner where he used to have breakfast in because he had a major crush on the waitress. With the fate of his beloved unknown, Flasher swore to hunt down every zombie until he finds her, whether she still be alive or part of the walking dead. '''Hoodush: '''Excited to eat a Ya Kun Kaya toast he especially had flown in from his native home country of Singapore, Hoodush was about to experience bliss. But then the zombie horde broke through his door and in the struggle, the toast fell to the ground. Dispatching the zombie, Hoodush tried to grab the toast from the ground but a stray dog came in and ate it first, thus Hoodush's hatred for zombies and stray dogs knows no bounds. '''joaossb: Born with half a tongue and deformed fingers, he couldn't communicate well enough to say his name, what's supposedly Joseph always comes out as "joaossb" when he talks, and since his fingers are deformed, he couldn't write his name down he is henceforth known as joaossb. Since with half a tongue, joaossb's sense of taste is also not as sharp as a normal person's so his favorite place to eat breakfast was Aadi's Curry on Everything, and his favorite thing on the menu, stupendously spicy curry fried eggs. When the zombie pandemic started, joaossb saw the chef/owner Aadi get taken down by zombies, thus he knew that from there on since, he won't be able to taste any food that he consumes ever again. With his deformed fingers he went on a killing spree of the undead, poking holes into their skulls, it seems that the mutation that deformed his fingers also made them as hard as steel. Thus the legend of joaossb, The Poking King was born. Kal Skirata: ''' '''LauKoo: '''Former leader of the clan The Alamo, LauKoo made a name for himself by surviving what most people would have thought of as a hopeless situation. With the last barricade being torn down, armed with nothing but a leg of ham which he ate thinking it'll be his last breakfast, LauKoo formulated a plan. Covering himself with zombie innards, he began moving as slow as the zombies, camouflaging himself in the horde as countless others in the area became a free-for-all buffet for the walking dead. Taking inspiration from this massacre, he named the clan he then formed as The Alamo. It was later on that this survivor and his best clannies decided to merge with Zombies for Breakfast and thus a new chapter unfolds... '''Little Rocky: lonely wolf: makiling: '''Taking her codename from a famous volcano in the Philippines, makiling killed her first zombie by squashing his head with her ah... Er... Bountiful bosoms... Thus making many wonder if her codename is a metaphor for her bountiful bosoms or her love for a volcano from her home country. Currently married to Bladey... Lucky sod... '''mamasan: '''Owner and proprietor of Hot Stuff, a bar in the red light district, mamasan was able to shelter survivors in her establishment. But one fateful day, one of the survivors sheltering in her bar was actually a raider in disguise. Needless to say, chaos spread inside the once safe haven as survivors were massacred as the raider let his buddies into the safehouse. With nothing more than a half-empty bottle of vodka, mamasan thought that the end was near, but luck was on her side as the raiders have run out of ammo. So with her bottle of liquor, she bashed the skulls of every raider and was the sole survivor of the night. It was then that LauKoo found mamasan and despite what looked liked a bleak future for humanity, the two found love, with a pumpkin LaoKoo propsed and the lovers married in Savior Church. '''Mrtack666: '''Interrupted while having the most improtant meal of the day, the person who has since donned the codename Mrtack666 took his ire out on the offending undead using nothing but a thumb tack. Driving his thumb and the tack so hard into the forehead of the zombie who disturbed his breakfast that the tack exited to the other side of the head, Mrtack666 has earned his monicker as he carries around with him a box of 666 thumb tacks. '''Pei Pei: Suit07: 'Always dressed sharply, Suit07 kills zombies IN style. With his Armani suit and flying silverware of death, Suit07 can decapitate any zombie by using his mad vorpal tableware skills. Always looking for the next zombie to kill, this stylish undead assassin vows to make sure the undead stays dead so that he can finally have his breakfast in peace. '''Samarrah: '''Not to be confused with Sammarah, we know more about Samarrah than Sammarah. She is actually an evil clone of Sammarah, and being evil she's a VEGETARIAN! Dun-dun-dunnn! Yes, folks she eats SOY bacon and her plan to replace all real bacon with soy bacon would have succeeded if not for the zombie pandemic happening... It also seem that she has a fondness for taters and is the self-proclaimed Tater Queen... Not that anyone would dare to refure that to her face since she's EEEVIL! Rumor is she is responsible for the disappearance of Sammarah. And that's all we have on Samarrah in our files, any attempts to pry more into her personal life have resulted in the disappearance of our agents... 'Honorary Members: G.A.Romero: G.A.Romero is actually Gregory A. Romero and not to be mistaken for George A. Romero, the father of the zombie horror movies. Yet there are similarities for G.A.Romero is also a filmmaker, though he specializes in documentaries. He was on his way to shoot his next picture, "That Brown Thing My Doggie Made" but remembering he skipped breakfast, G.A.Romero went to get himself some grub. That was when a zombie stumbled into the set and stepped on the star of his film, the brown thing his doggie made. Returning to the set to see his precious subject now a mere smear on the ground and not anymore the glorious mound of fecal matter it once was, G.A.Romero took out his anger on the offending undead now with an offending smell. What he didn't know was that the cameras were still rolling and everything was filmed and soon his documentary became a cult hit. Taking inspiration from this, G.A.Romero began a series of documentaries featuring himself luring zombies into mounds of brown things his doggie made before killing them. 'M. I. A.:' Ace Eagles:'' ''After days of missing breakfast, hunger made Ace Eagles hallucinate. He thought he was an eagle, he tried to fly... SPLAT! BakaOfDoom: 'He may be a "baka" but he is also the harbinger of DOOM! Cursed since childhood, BakaOfDoom has always been the cause of misfortune for any and everyone around him. It was this curse that prevented his breakfast from being served to him on the fateful day the zombie epidemic occurred, yet at the same time it saved him as when the zombies invaded the diner he was eating in, an earthquake struck and the diner collapsed burying everyone live and undead in a pile of steel, concrete and rubble. Only BakaOfDoom survived and thus he began to roam the streets bringing misfortune to all the undead that comes within a 5 feet radius. Not wishing to bring misfortune to any of his clannies, BakaOfDoom left a goodbye note and has disappeared. '''Bodsmax: '''A professional body builder by trade, Bodsmax was looking forward to market his new breakfast protein shake. With a van full of his homebrew protein shake, Bodsmax headed to the nearest gym only to find out the whole city has been overrun by zombies. Swerving to avoid an undead, Bodsmax crashed his van and his precious breakfast protein shake gets spilled to the paved streets. Seeing the fruit of his labor go to waste, Bodsmax went berserk and attacked every walking dead with his bare hands ripping their heads off their shoulders. Swearing vengeance, Bodsmax joined Zombies for Breakfast and thus started the legend of the "Bare-handed Decapitator". Bodsmax was last seen taunting a zombie horde by flexing his pectoral muscles before he got swarmed, his current status, unknown. '''charliemagne: '''Named after Charlamagne, charliemagne was nothing like the great founder of the Carolingian Empire, that is not until the zombie apocalypse happened. Who knew that the recluse that locked himself up in his room playing nothing but first person shooter games had the skills which made him one of the most accurate snipers ever to ever grace the zombie infested city. Finally being forced to open the door to his room to scavenge for food, charliemagne's found a sniper rifle in an abandoned army truck and soon, his courage and confidence grew with each undead kill, his calling card, a bullethole right between the eyebrows. After eating a bad burrito, charliemagne supposedly died having a bad case of diarrhea. '''Jesse Morales: '''A big serving of huevos rancheros is what Jesse Morales asked for and what he got was a big serving of brain-eating undead. When the zombies attacked the ranch Jesse was in and interrupted his breakfast, nothing could stop the man from using his whip to tear into the zombies' jugulars. With natural leadership ability Jesse was able to rally the survivors in the ranch into a great force which repelled the zombies' initial onslaught, but then tragedy struck. A second horde of zombies ten times bigger than the initial horde found the ranch and even the well barricaded buildings stood no chance. Somehow, Jesse Morales survived the attack and vowed vengeance for his fallen comrades and a lost plate heuvos rancheros. Last seen riding a stallion into the sunset. '''Krisko22: '''Just when he was about to break the Guiness World Record for the most pancakes ever eaten, the zombie pandemic happened thus Krisko22's attempt to go down in the record books was thwarted. Fuming in anger, Krisko22 grabbed the only weapon available at that time and went after the nearest zombie, that's right armed with pancakes, Krisko22 jammed the gaping maw of the zombie with more and more pancakes until the jaw dislocated making the undead terror unable to bite down. Then with a bottle of maple syrup, the enraged Krisko22 dealt the final blow while yelling "NOT MY BRAINS MISTER!" and the zombie stopped moving. Thus began the legend of Krisko22 "The Pancake Mauler". Hearing of news about the whereabouts of ULTIMATE PANCAKE, Krisko22 left on a quest to hunt it down and wasn't heard from ever since. '''Sammarah: '''Little is known about Sammarah other than she has disapeared and may be vegetating somewhere... END! (Well I did say that little is known...) 'Clan Safehouses ZFB Breakfast Club: ''' Location: (38, 36) Facilities: *Entrance L3 *Cleared room for living space *Living Quarters L5 *Library L10 *Generator Room L5 *Sickbay *Storage Room L5 *Armory L5 *Water Purifier L3 *Vegetable Garden *Cleared training room *WorkBench L10 *Boxing Ring L10 *Gym L10 *Weight Room L10 *Cleared room for kitchen and food storage *Food Storage L5 *Cleared Kitchen *Shooting Range L10 *Cleared radio room *Lookout Post '''Cafe de ZFB Location: (35, 76) Facilities: *Entrance L3 *Generator Room L5 *Storage Room L5 *Sickbay *Armory L5 *Cleared room for kitchen and food storage *Water Purifier L3 *Vegetable Garden *Food Storage L5 *Cleared Kitchen *Lookout Post *Cleared room for living space *Living Quarters L5 *Library L4 *WorkBench L7 (8) *Cleared radio room *Cleared training room *Shooting Range L0 (1) *Boxing Ring L3 (4) *Gym L5 (6) *Weight Room L4 (5) ZFB Deli Location: (30, 56) *Entrance L3 *Sickbay *Generator Room L3 *Cleared room for living space *Living Quarters L1 *Cleared Library Area 'Links' Website and Forums: http://zombiesforbreakfast.forumotion.com 'Allied Clans' CLONES CLan Of INdepEndant'S: ' Website: http://us7.chatzy.com/89887487953873 'Latest activity Category:Browse Category:ZBF Test Server